Opposites Attract
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Amber is abused by her uncle. Who will save her and will she find love in the process? KaibaxOC [COMPLETED AS OF 111505]
1. Detention

1Ch 1: Detention:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh

Amber was already late for school. '_Danks to my dear Uncle, I'm gonna be late for school_(1)' She thought. As she was running she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see wheres I was going. Sorry...if...I...hurt...you."

She opened her eyes to come face to face with Seto Kaiba.

'_Oh shit_,' she thought.

"Now if you don't mind Adachi I would like you to get off of me." Kaiba said. She blushed and quickly got off of Kaiba. "Thank you puppy," he said brushing himself off.

"_Puppy?_ Well I'll have you know dat you are a selfish overdressed bastard."

"Well, you're a sniveling whining lapdog."

"Pig!"

"Bitch!"

"Meathead!"

"Insufferable mongrel!"

"Anorexic asshole!"

This went on for about 20 minutes; no one knew that they were still outside.

"Screw dis," Amber said as she went for the door but was shoved roughly by Kaiba.

"Masters always go before their dogs, Adachi." He said and laughed. She growled softly and ran in after him.

When they arrived at their home room class, their teacher, Ms.Pentroloni was waiting for them. "Ms.Adachi, Mr.Kaiba thank you so much for joining us today," she said with an evil grin on her face. "Please help your self to a detention slip. Oh and Ms.Adachi before I forget I will be placing a phone call home this is the 10th detention this month."

Amber asked to be excused when she left only Kaiba saw tears in her eyes.

'Why did she start crying? Is it her uncle does he abuse her? Why do I care?' He thought.

"Whatever," he said to no one in particular.

(1) I now made Amber from Brooklyn.

Thank God I read over theses couple of chapters and revised them. Please R&R.

My alter ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	2. The Lunchroom Fight

1Ch 2: The Crazy Lunchroom Fight:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh I do own Jack, Steve, Matthew, Amber, Alexia, Wren, and Cecilie.

When the class left home room to go to their separate classes, Kaiba and Amber went to their lockers to get their books for English. Unfortunately their lockers were almost next to each other so they were about a foot away from each other. Kaiba looked over at Amber as she opened her locker and all her books fell out.

"Shit!" Amber screamed as she stumbled to pick up all her books.

Kaiba grabbed his books and walked past Amber. "Idiot." He muttered just loudly for her to hear.

She growled and narrowed her eyes. Then she fixed her hat and threw her English notebook at his feet. He tripped. She laughed, shoved her books in her locker, and walked over to him.

She stood over him and said, "Have a nice _trip_ Kaiba, see you next _fall_(1)." Then she walked to English.

Kaiba growled and stood up, fixing his jacket. Then he walked to English. He sat down before the bell rang.

In English they received a project on a poem on romance. It was to be done in pairs.

"You are to write a three page report, do a diorama, and each write a poem about romance of your own, and I will know if you plagiarized..." and she went on and on.

'_Man doesn't she ever stop talking, or is it because I have ADD... Nah I dink is cuz of her talkin' too much...ah well..._' She thought as she lifted her head up.

Ms. Nicholetti was giving out the names of the pairs.

"Jones and Millar," She said out loud. The two boys grinned and smacked hands.

"Smith and Pentronili," The girl called Jane Smith batted her eye lashes at Jimmy Pentronili, who blushed.

"Stoner and Stone," the cheerleaders giggled softly. Amber sighed; she utterly despised cheerleaders. Especially the ditzy ones.

"Kaiba and Adachi,"

"What!" The two teens shouted.

"What!" The whole class looked at Ms. Nicholetti like she was crazy. No teacher would ever put them together for any thing, not even for class work.

"Those are the pairs live with them or suffer the consequences," she said with an evil grin on her face.

"Fuckin' bitch," Kaiba said in Egyptian.

"Oh my God, not again," Amber said under her breath.

They glared at each other for seemed like an eternity, but Kaiba had the better glare. After 15 minutes of hard glaring at each other and Amber's eyes started to water, the bell rang. They went to Math, Science, and Social Studies. Each time they passed each other in the halls it seemed like another staring contest.

Then they went to lunch. Kaiba sat with Jack Done, his twin brother Steven, or Steve, and Matthew Allen. Amber went to sit with her friends Alexis Sloan, Cecilie Lopez, and Wren Sevens. They talked about each other behind their backs as usual.

Kaiba's Table

"She's such a Bitch, that Adachi girl, she thinks she can beat me at a staring contest, isn't that funny?" Kaiba said.

"She was beating you at a point," Jack said with a mouthful of his mom's mashed potatoes.

"Yeah," Matthew said eating a pudding cup.

"When?" Kaiba asked.

"When Jack was trying to ask you about the poetry and you half turned you head and when Ms.Nicholetti tried to..." Steve started to say but got cut off by Kaiba.

"Alright I get it, geez."

Amber's Table

"And he dinks he so good and he's popular and..." Amber complained about Kaiba.

"And he's handsome," Wren and Alexia sighed.

"No he's not," Cecilie said.

"He's stubborn, and egotistic, and an asshole, and..."

"We get it!" Wren, Alexia, and Amber said angrily.

"Oh, Okay," Cecilie said.

Regular POV

Then Jack launched a potato at Kaiba's head it missed and hit Alexis straight in the face. "That wasn't right," she cried.

"Food Fight!" Someone screamed. Then it was an all out war. Kaiba going after Amber and vice versa.

"Mr.Kaiba! Ms.Adachi! Stop this now," It was the principal, Principal McKay. The same thought came through their minds, 'Oh shit.'

(1) Don't own this line from Danny Phantom either.

Well chapter two redone. Enjoy. Please R&R and tell me if I have to fix anytthing.

My alter ego

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Suspension or Double Detention

1Ch 3: Suspension or Double Detention and Suspicions arise:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but all the cards I own are mine.

Amber and Kaiba walked silently to the main office. Amber has been there so many times she lost count. Kaiba had only been there once for his own reasons and another 10 times involving Mokuba, so what was going to happen would be a big surprise for them. When they got there, Principal Mackay took them into her office and faced them.

"Do have any idea what you two did, in there?" She asked them. They both launched into two different stories at the same time.

"It wasn't our fault it was Jack's..." came from Kaiba

"Yeah if he hadn't screamed food fight..." Amber said.

"Enough all I saw was you and you," she pointed to Kaiba and Amber each turn, "Going after for each other with everything you had. So, now I'm giving you a choice: either suspension for the whole week or a double detention." They looked at each other and frowned.

'_I don't want a suspension any more den he does_,' Amber thought '_besides if my uncle found out I was suspended for a week he kill me...literally_.'

'_I would have more work done but then I wouldn't be here, decisions, decisions_,' Kaiba thought.

"We'll take the double detention," the teens said at the same time.

"Well you will stay here until 8:00 then. Now leave my office." Principal Mackay said and pointed to the door. They walked out sulkily and went to their next class, gym.

Amber went into the girls locker room and wen to change in the bathroom. She didn't want _anyone_ to see her scars. If _anyone_ saw her scars it would mean Trouble, with a capital T.

She walked out of the locker room and went to sit in her floor spot at the front of the gym. She felt eyes watching her as she crossed the gym. She turned and saw Kaiba looking at her. No, glaring at her. She glared back and sat down turning away from him. The teacher walked in and went on the stage. He called attendance and dived the class into four groups. They were going to play basketball.

Her and Kaiba went to jump for the ball, being as they were the tallest in the class. Kaiba had all his friends on his team, while Amber's team had Cecilie and the rest were ditzy cheerleaders.

Kaiba's team had the ball and Amber guarded Kaiba. Kaiba was really quick he kept moving from side to side. He obviously knew what he was doing. Amber stayed on him like a puppy to it's master. Then Jack shot the ball and Amber knocked Kaiba out flat on his back. Amber grabbed the ball and stuck her tounge out at him. Kaiba groaned and ran after her. She went up on a lay up and Kaiba jumped next to her and accidently grabbed her right arm. Amber gritted her teeth and went down on her knees. Kaiba saw a scar on her shoulder and she jumped up when she saw Kaiba looking at her. Kaiba's eyebrow rose as their teacher told them to go change. Jack caught up to Kaiba and punched him on the shoulder.

"So, why were you starin' at Amber so intently? She startin' to make you a little... off? And you know what I mean by off, right?"

"Yeah Jack and she's not making me '_off' _you moron_." _ Kaiba said taking off his shirt. Angels singing in the distance and put his jacket on.

Jack looked at Kaiba skeptically and put his uniform. "Whatever." Jack soon left the room Kaiba sat down thinking about the scar on Amber's shoulder.

'_Maybe I have to check this out_.' He thought to himself before getting up and going to his next class.

Well, now that's chapter three. R&R please.

My alter ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	4. Detention

1Ch 4: Detention:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh if I did I would be really rich and famous

Enjoy .

Kaiba and Amber glared at each other the whole way back to their classroom. '_Now I'm stuck for 4 hours with Adachi. Great just great I have a shit load of stocks to look after and I'm in no mood for this today and on top of that now principal Mackay is on my bitch side how many is that today 6 girls/dogs/toads that resemble teachers and a principal, and even Mokuba is mad at me for god knows what reason. Adachi now has a life of living hell coming at her_.' Kaiba thought.

Amber was thinking along the same lines '_Well dis gives me time away from my uncle, but at what cost getting mentally abused by Seto Kaiba, no way in Hell! Or maybe its like Yugi said..._'

Flashback

"Hey Amber," a small tri-colored spiky haired boy said. It was Yugi running after her.

"Hey Yugi," she said looking at the small kid.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just that I heard about your detention with Kaiba."

"Oh dat." She replied sheepishly

"Yeah from our bitchass teacher," she had never heard Yugi curse before.

"Yugi!"

"Sorry,"

"It's alright"

"Well all you can do is make the best of it. Just look what happened to me. I got a girl."

"Yeah a dumbass, slutyass, bitchface, cheerleader."

"Well, whatever, it started in detention."

"There is no way in Hell dat I will ever like a dumbass, conceited, rich, asshole like Seto Kaiba. I don't even know how his broder lives with him."

Then the bell rang.

"See ya later Amber,"

"Bye Yugi," They went to their separate classes. Little did they know Seto Kaiba had listened to the whole conversation. He slammed his locker shut and went to his next class with his eyes narrowed.

End Flashback

"No...No Yugi couldn't have been right. I can't fall in love with a rich, arrogant, sexy, blue-eyed, punk. Holy Shit! I'm falling in love with Seto Kaiba." They came to a door that read DETENTION on it. They went in still glaring at each other.

DUN...DUN...DUN! Not much changed in this chapter. What will happen? Will Seto find out that Amber likes him? Will Amber find out that Kaiba listened to her and Yugi's conversation? Will they survive detention? Read and Review to find out.

Katrina Kaiba


	5. Amber and Kaiba Alone

1Ch 5:Amber and Kaiba...alone:

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything but Amber in this chapter and the teacher and principal. Thank you. Enjoy

When they went into the Detention Room, they saw that Ms. Pentroloni and Principal Mackay were standing there waiting for them.

"Now for absolutely not circumstances are you to leave this room at any time. One of us will take you to the bathroom every let say two hours to take you to the bathroom, otherwise you are not to leave this room. You are to do homework and no laptop Mr.Kaiba." Principal Mackay said to Kaiba. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Have a good time," Ms.Pentroloni said and left the two teenagers alone.

"Well what do you want to do?" Amber asked. Kaiba didn't reply he just sat down and took out a piece of loose-leaf.

"Okay you do dat." Amber said and sat down next to him. The desk were in a circular shape as if a fence was blocking them, so that if they did fight there wouldn't be any interference as they were beating the shit out of each other. Amber took out her notebook and started down her poem for LA. After 20 minutes she had finished her rough draft. The poem looked like this:

I Love You:

Those cold blue eyes seem unloving  
They seem, those eyes  
To send out lies.

The way he stands  
So tall and erect  
Makes it so hard  
To try and forget

I don't know what you'd do  
If I was to say...out the blue  
That I love you?

She smiled thinking about the grade she was going to get on this. Now it was Kaiba's turn to make a commitment.

Kaiba's Side of the room

'_I wonder what she doing_,' he thought looking at the paper. '_Damn she covered that really good. Well, if she's writing her poem it better be good or I'll be very mad_.' He finished after 15 minutes. His poem was:

When I look into your eyes:  


When I look into your eyes I see two beautiful orbs of  
blue.

When I look into your eyes I know what to do.

When I look into your eyes I fell warm when it's cold

When I look into your eyes I see two young people growing  
old

When I look into your eyes I see a lovely spot on the  
ocean

When I look into your eyes I am full with a magic potion

When I look into your eyes I see a lovely shade of blue

When I look into your eyes I see into you.

He thought it was a nice poem, and that, as always, it deserved an A+ but he didn't know what Adachi's poem was so he couldn't be sure.

Normal side of room

They both sat awkwardly in silence. Kaiba looking at a crude colored sign on the wall that said, "Don't do Drugs!" and Amber was looking out a window out on to the sunny street. Then she coughed.

"How's Mokuba?" She asked.

"Oh so, your asking if he's tired of living with me, or if he's turning into me."

"What da hell are you talking about, I never..."

"Oh if your going to say 'I never said anything like that,' then tell it to someone who didn't hear your conversation with Yugi in the hall way." Kaiba said angrily.

"Oh, you have a lot of nerve to say that..."

"I do, do I?"  
"Yeah you do. You know what?"

"What?"

"Either we can fight like little Preschoolers or we can talk or we can just sit here for 3 ½ hours,"

"Fine whatever I don't give a shit what you do, just do it with yourself."

'I have half a mind to smack you Seto Kaiba, and to kiss you...what oh my god no Amber shuck your fuckin mouth right here. Just scream at your self...I...AM...NOT...IN...LOVE...WITH...SETO...KAIBA! Good let it all out Ambie,' Amber mentally yelled at herself.

"Fine I'll do what I want sen," she said and took a paper out to draw on.

'She looks so cute when she's angry. WHAT! I'm falling for the pup! Hold on a second masters can't fall in love with their dogs. Especially not me.' Kaiba thought to him self.

They spent the rest of the hour in silence mentally straining themselves from flying on top of each other and start making out.

So what will happen to them? Will they go on hating each other or will they make a huge turnaround and where does Amber's abuse fit into all of this. Read and Review to find out.

My alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	6. Secrets to Tell

1Ch 6: Secrets to Find Out. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Amber and Kaiba were sitting very quietly staring off into space. '_Why is she not saying anything. Did I scare her? No she couldn't be scared of me she's always goofing off.' _Kaibathought looking at her.

'_Why is he starin' at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Or is it...somethin' else. No he doesn't like, me he hates me. But is it all a cover up? Does he really like me?_' Amber thought.

They both coughed and looked at each other. Amber spoke up first.

"I'm sorry if I said anythin' dat might hurt you." She said not looking into his eyes.

"It's alright and I'm sorry if I was very cruel to you. I didn't mean it I was the one who was wrong I..." he cut off, and Amber swore she saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Amber asked curiously.

"Its just that if you knew what happened to him and me you would understand why he's not like me at all." He said wiping his eyes.

"Oh so what happened, if you don mind me askin'," she said

He went into his whole life story when his mother died giving birth to Mokuba, and when his father died the five years that followed. When Gozaburo adopted him and Mokuba, and when the big five trapped him in his own virtual world. Duelist Kingdom and Battle City and when Noah trapped in the virtual world.

Amber was shocked to hear all this. "Oh, my, god," was all she had to say when he finished. She didn't even notice that the arm she was gripping, the arm her uncle hurt this morning, was bleeding. Kaiba looked up and saw her arm bleeding.

"Amber, what's wrong with your arm?" he asked. She looked down and saw her arm bleeding.

"Oh, nothin', I was juss in a fight with a couple of assholes dat's all," she said brushing his question away. She knew what would happen to her if she were to tell him she was abused. She'd be sent away or worse she'd have to live on the street. Her uncle reminded her all the time that she had nowhere to go if she told.

'Every blow... every hit... he tells me dat I can't go anywhere, if I tell.' She thought remembering that morning.

Flashback

_Amber had just woke up with a headache. From all the yelling from his poker pals last night. She went gently down stairs not to wake her sedated uncle. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and went to get her bag. He uncle was blocking the front entrance._

"Trying to get out unnoticed huh, Amber?" he said in a drunken voice.

He tried to hit Amber over the head with the beer bottle but missed terribly because he was wasted, but he spiked her right arm with the bottle and broke the bottle. 

"_Now remember that you can't tell any one Ambie. You have nowhere to go..." At that moment he fainted. This gave Amber her chance to escape she slid out of the back door, and ran to school._

End Flashback

She took her eyes away from Kaiba who understood that she was lying. He knew that Amber was hiding something from him but he didn't press on the matter. He just stared as she tried to get the glass out of her arm.

"If you want help I could help you." Kaiba said going into his backpack and pulling out a medical kit.

She laughed at him. "You carry a First-Aid kit in your bag?"

"Well, when you live with Mokuba every accident needs a band aid." Kaiba said chucking.

"Dat's the first time I ever hear you laugh."

"Well, unlike what you've heard about me I'm not always a major asshole all the time."

"Yeah your probably right. Maybe your right," then Kaiba wrapped her arm in a large band-aid.

"There you go," said indicating that he was finished.

"Danks," she said nodding her head.

"So you have anymore homework?" Kaiba asked trying to make conversation.

"No, do you?" Amber asked

"No."

"Do you have your deck?"

"No, but I wish I did. Do you?"

"Dat's why I was asking you we could spilt it and you could duel me." Amber said sheepishly.

"You don't know how to duel?" Kaiba asked snickering.  
"I do a little, but not a whole lot to get me by."

He started to laugh a lot she started to laugh too. Kaiba tried to stop but accidentally snorted so they laughed even harder. Kaiba fell out of his chair and Amber right after him. They laughed for 20 minutes and finally lost their breath. Amber smiled and Kaiba smiled back.

'My god he's so sexy, that perfect body. Wow!' Amber thought

'My word that is one hot girl and quite literally in both senses.'

Then Ms. Pentroloni and Principal Mackay walked in. They saw the two out of breath shapes and gasped. They thought they were fighting.

"Ms.Adachi! Mr.Kaiba! What are you doing?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

She took them to the bathroom and then they went back to the classroom.

"Now if I or either Ms.Pentroloni catch you fighting again we will suspend you. You have two hours left." She leaves.

Kaiba pulled a chair up and motioned for Amber to sit. She sat down and thought Kaiba came closer to her.

'Did Kaiba move toward me?'

Tbc...

Wow what a horrible cliffhanger. I think this chapter is longer than the other chapter, I know I always end with a question or three to spice it up and get you to review so I don't have any but this time. What's gonna happen? Read and Review to find out what happens during the last two hours on double detention featured on Opposites Attract by: Katrina Kaiba.


	7. A Short Delay

1Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had NYS tests and my spring show. So here's the next chapter.

Ch 7: A short delay. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

'Did Kaiba just move toward me' Amber thought

'Why did I move toward her? I must be so high on something or maybe just high in love? No I can't be ...Can I?' Kaiba thought.

They sat awkwardly next to each other and stared absentmindedly looking at each other, thinking different thoughts about each other.

'Well why don't I just ask her on a date? No! That would be too simple. No! I won't say anything at all.' Kaiba mentally yelled at himself for it.

"What do you want to do Amber?" He asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Let's not start one of those nonsense conversations,"

So they kept sitting in silence. Until Amber got up the courage to him ask something.

"So a rumor between me and my friends is dat you have a tattoo. Is it true?" She asked

"Yeah. I've had one since I was thirteen (1)"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," he lifts up his right sleeve to show her a BEWD on his forearm.

"Wow dat's sweet, son." She said admiring it.

"Thanks," he said pulling his sleeve down

Then Amber got a look of sudden look of remembrance on her face.

"Oh, shit, now I remember dis was my old 9th grade homeroom and I left dings hidden in here during summer school." She said getting up and walking over to the radiator.

Kaiba stood up and walked over to her and stood next to her. "You really aren't stupid so why do did you let yourself go like that?" He asked her.

"I know I'm not stupid. I just don't have time to study. I'm not one of dose 'Perfectionists' and 'A students' who spend their whole lives trying to make everyone proud and happy for dem. Kinda stupid huh?" She said stupidly."No it's not stupid it's what everyone wants sometimes, you know. Mokuba's like that sometimes he's smart and everything but is also kinda laid back."

Then Amber found what she was looking for, a CD player. "Gotcha, ooh it still has my CD from so long ago."

"What CD?" Kaiba asked her.

"Sean Paul."

She started to sit and listened to it. Soon after she fell asleep. Kaiba, exhausted from work, fell asleep soon after.

R&R

(1) I figured he got the corporation before his 14th birthday which would be October 25 of that year,

Katrina Kaiba.


	8. The End Of Detention

1Ch 8: The End of Detention Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

About 2 hours past and Kaiba woke up to see Amber angelically was asleep.

'Should I wake her up. Yeah, because Ms. Pentroloni and Principal. Mackay will come back.'

"Hey Amber wake up. Adachi!"

"What!" She woke up with a start.

"It's time to go." Principal. Mackay said walking in with their teacher.

They picked up their bags went to the bathroom, and left the building without one word. When they go out there Amber literally kissed the ground

"Now you're going to start howling at the moon Adachi?" Kaiba asked.

"Shut up!"

Kaiba walked toward his blue Mercedes. Then he called Amber.

"Hey Adachi come here I'll take you home."

Amber walked over to him and went into the front seat.

"So tell me where you live."

'_Oh shit I can't tell him where I live. Okay calm down I'll juss tell him my friends house_.' She thought. "58-67-54th Avenue."

"Okay," he said and took her to her "Assumed" home.

They reached the house and she got out. He just waited there for her to go in.

"You can go now." She said to him. "I'm sure Mokuba's waiting for you."

"I'll wait until you get inside."

"I'll go around the back. I'll be in, in like, 5 seconds."

"Okay," he said as she went to the back. of the house and he sped off.

She looked to see if he was gone and went to her real home.

_Kaiba Mansion_

"Hey Seto." Mokuba said as he jumped on his older brother.

"Hey kiddo how are you?" he asked his younger sibling.

"Oh I'm fine. Did you know that Janet O'Brien had her first period today? It was nasty cuz one of her friends noticed it first and of course I knew what it was so she got so embarrassed so then she..." and he went on about his story as Kaiba got a weird feeling in his stomach and he suddenly got up (1).

"Seto where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"I sense something wrong."

"Okay, just be careful Seto."

"I will Mokie." He said as he grabbed the Millennium Rod (2).

Then he ran out of the mansion and went into the car and drove off.

What will happen? I don't know. R&R to find out.

(1) It's like a Danny Phantom thing. Only no smoke. (I don't own Danny Phantom either. Although he's soooo cool)

(2) This is After Battle City in which Marik is gone.

Katrina Kaiba


	9. The End Of Torture

1Ch 9: The End Of Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Seth, Kaiba's Yami from the Millennium Rod.

Seth to Kaiba in Egyptian

Kaiba to Seth in Egyptian

As Kaiba followed His Millennium Rod to the place where Amber's house really is.

'So that's why she lied to me. I wouldn't blame her I would too if I lived in this rat hole.' Kaiba thought to himself.

As he got closer to the run down house he heard yelling and the breaking of a glass. It was coming from the place that his millennium rod had glowed the brightest at.

Seth are you sure this is where she is? He asked his 5000-year-old Yami

Yes, I can find pain and torture from miles away. If it were that stupid-ass pharaoh I would be jumping for joy. Your girlfriend is in some sort of trouble and you need to save her

She is not my girlfriend she's just an acquaintance of mine Seth, Kaiba said breaking the mind link for him and Seth. He walked cautiously toward the door; he tried to hear what was happening he couldn't hear Amber but he heard a slurry, drunken mans voice saying something but Kaiba only heard a fragment of it. He said: "Nowhere to run Amber. Nowhere to hide." Then Kaiba heard a bottle breaking and a girl's scream. Now was the time for Kaiba to act. But how? He couldn't just barge in the man would kill him for sure, but if he didn't Amber was sure to get hurt even more or worse she could die.

'_That's it I'm goin_' in.' He thought as he busted through the door. Amber looked up and then fainted but not over the fact that her archrival was saving her but the fact of the amount of time she got hit in the head. The older man turned around to see Kaiba face glowing with anger. He had been thinking of his own abuse when he was little by his own stepfather, Gozoburo Kaiba, the man who taught him every thing in his own "special" way.

"No one deserves this kind of torture, no one." He said a he charged in like a bullet. (Not for nothin but Kaiba was a great runner I mean how could he not be when you have to catch up to a blimp before it lifts off and throw your little brother at the same time.)

Amber's uncle caught him and sent him hurtling down toward his beaten up niece. But Kaiba, used his hands to flip himself over the stair banister, and was shocked at the marvelous stunt he pulled. "Didn't know I could do that." Then a beer bottle came at his head. He ducked it and then another one smashed into his stomach. It ripped his shirt and he was bleeding. Then another one pierced his arm. Blood splattered down from that cut too, soon Kaiba was bleeding all over but he didn't give up. He tried to psych him out and get him to faint. But for a drunk guy he sure had great aim for every time Kaiba shifted out of the way from getting his neck snapped another bottle hit his arm, leg, side or back. Then after what seemed like the 100th blow Amber's obese uncle fainted. After Kaiba checked that his wounds were fine, he picked up the cringing Amber that was in front of him, then he took her home with him. He took her inside the mansion and told the maid to clean her up. Then he went upstairs to take care of himself.

'Thank Ra tomorrow is Saturday that gives me and Amber two days to get her settled, and for me to talk to her.'

"Seto," a small voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah? Oh, Mokuba," he said as he turned around to face his sleepy looking brother.

"What happened to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing Mokuba, now I have a friend over and..."

"Is it Jack!" Mokuba interrupted excitedly.

"No, it's a girl."

"A girlfriend Seto."

"No just a acquaintance. So she's staying with us as long she needs too, okay."

"Alright, can you take me to bed."

"Okay, get on." He said bending low. Mokuba jumped on and they went to Mokuba's messy room and put him to bed.

"Good night Seto," Mokuba said messing up his elder brothers chestnut brown hair.

"Night Mokie," Seto said calling him by his nickname messing up Mokuba's long raven hair. Seto turned off the light and went to his room. As he laid down he hissed in pain from the wounds on his back. Six of his old scars opened up from his pervious abusement. From the pain and exhaustion he soon after fell asleep.

That was a hard chapter.

R&R

As Always My Alter Ego,

Katrina Kaiba


	10. Amber and Kaiba in a Relationship?

1Ch 10: Amber and Kaiba are in a relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Kaiba woke up the next morning not too much in pain. He went downstairs and called Kaiba Corp and told them that he was not coming in to work that day or Sunday and that he was doing official teenage business. Then he found Amber looking around like she was in fairy world.

"Kaiba, you're here too, wow I must be dreaming." Amber said and then he slapped her. "Ow! what was that for you jerk?"

"You're not dreaming you're in my mansion. Now," He said giving her clothes, his in fact. "Get those clothes and meet me outside."

She did as he asked and went outside to find him in jeans and a large t- shirt. When he looked up and saw her in his clothes, he stared to laugh.

"First stop: new clothes." He said as he got in the car.

"For who you or me?"

"Both of us, now that I see what I look like I need a new wardrobe. Get in."

She got in and they sped off. They arrived at a clothes shop in the mall and went to the two different sections of the store, Men and Women's. Kaiba got a whole load of jeans and t-shirts for him and Mokuba, while Amber found a whole to of stuff for her. When Kaiba was finished he went to the Women's section and found Amber already waiting at the cashier.

"I wanna thank you for doing dis for me." She said after they left the store and was eating McDonalds, (I don't own this either).

"Your welcome Amber."

"So I guess you found out my secret, huh Kaiba."

"What about the abuse or the fact that you like me."

"Shut up, I so do not like you, and yea da abuse."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, the fact dat my uncle would kill me and dat I have nowhere to go satisfy you?"

"I wouldn't care, if it got me away from him."  
"I like it here Kaiba, I have friends, and people like me. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Even if I stopped then pain, the separation from my friends would just cause more pain."

"Wow I never knew Yugi, the mutt, and all of them would hurt you." He stared into Amber's eyes, and Amber saw a whole different person in Kaiba's sapphire blue eyes. His eyes were warm and livelier.

"So how did this all start?" Kaiba asked breaking his stare from Amber's golden hazel eyes.

"When I was 7 my parents went on a trip and disappeared I was left with my uncle. Then he started to get drunk and hit me. Your parents must've been better den mine."

"When I look at Mokuba I see my mothers beauty in him every day."

"Can we go back to your house? It's getting kinda cold." She asked changing the subject off their parents.

"Sure. Here's my coat."

She took his coat and went back to the mansion. What he didn't know was that Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Alexis, Wren, Steve ,Matthew, Cecilie, and Jack were watching.

"Kaiba and Amber..." Jack, Steve, and Matthew said in unison.

"Together!" Alexis, Wren, and Cecilie screeched.

"Alright!" Yugi and his friends exclaimed.

Well that was a good chapter. I finally got Joey and the others in. R&R if you wanna know what happens.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba.


	11. The Mansion Tour

1Ch 11: The Mansion Tour:

Disclaimer: I do not Yugioh

Kaiba and Amber reached the mansion in five minutes. Amber had asked Kaiba if he could show her around the mansion. Since he was warming up to her he let her.

"Well this is where my brother and I keep our awards and trophies from school and stuff." Kaiba explained.

"So who's da basketball player in this household?" Amber asked.

"We both are except I stopped playing after I was adopted, but Mokuba plays like his life depended on it. The chess trophies are mine, the soccer trophies are his, the duel monsters are mine, and the baseball are his also." Kaiba said.

"Wow! What's dis room?" She asked, as she walked into the next room. There were pictures on one wall, and paintings another. She looked around and was amazed all the wonderful paintings and photographs.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"Dey're wonderful. Where did you get dem?"

"Some of them my mother painted. Some I did."

"No! You paint?"

"Yeah. I painted this one." He pointed to a BEWD, all shiny and fully detailed.

"It's just like the card."

"Well, I own three of them."

"I know, who doesn't." She laughed and then said. "Dis one's nice lookin." She pointed to one that was a portrait of a baby boy with chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"That's a picture that my mother painted. It was me the day after I was born and they took me home."

"So dese photographs they are of who?"

"Those two are my parents," he pointed to two people, a female with dark gray-blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, and the male with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Those are my cousins who live in France, The UK, Egypt, and Hawaii."

"Wow you have a lot of family in a lot of different places."  
"Yeah I know."

They left that room and went into the living room sat on the couch and talked about stuff.

"So what was your parents names?" Kaiba asked.

"Amiliea and Ryan Adachi. I also have an Aunt Maureen and a cousin Julie."

"So why don't you live with them?"

"Well I don't really know dem very well so they couldn't take me in and my uncle doesn't know about dem, so what can you do."

Kaiba and Amber sat there for a few minutes in silence then Kaiba moved over toward her.

"I'm sorry." He said

"For what?" Amber asked.

"This," he said as he kissed her. As he kissed her Mokuba was watching from the stairs.

"Seto's got a girlfriend...Seto's got a girlfriend," he sang-songed down the hallway clicking his heels together all the way to his room. His brother finally had a social life, and if that wasn't the perfect way to happiness he didn't know what was.

R&R to find out. Thank you and Keep reading.


	12. Match Maker

1Ch 12: Match Maker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Mokuba to Yugi**

Yugi to Mokuba 

Julia to Mokuba

/Mokuba to Julia/

Seth to Kaiba

Kaiba to Seth 

_Song Lyrics  
_

Kaiba and Amber stopped kissing and looked embarrassed. When they pulled away Kaiba was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Amber," he said in complete remorse.

"It's alright, well I guess I should go upstairs." Amber said getting up, Kaiba also got up also, and said, "Should go to my office. Have a good night."

"You too."

Mokuba was watching again form the balcony, and sighed, no matter how hard his brother tries he just can't make a relationship work. Then he got an idea. He ran to the phone and called Yugi.

Hello?

**Yugi? It's Mokuba; I just wanted to ask you if you would help me get my brother and Amber together**

Well okay but you should ask Julia I mean it's her cousin

**Right okay see you later**

Okay

Mokuba called his girl friend Julia Keirnan to ask her for permission to get their families together.

Hello?  
/Julia its Mokuba; do I have your permission to get our families together...please/  
Like I give a shit

/You never will, will ya Jules /

Nope shall I help you?

/Sure./

Cool. I'll be there in a few mins.

/Fine./

Mokuba hung up the phone and smirked. He walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, he picked up a picture of his brother and his recent ex- girlfriend, Jem Diamond.

"Big brother with my help you'll really forget about that Jem bitch," and with that he ripped the picture.

Kaiba's Office.

"Okay why did I kiss her I must've been crazy to do that or my hormones have went haywire." Kaiba said out loud to himself. He flipped on the radio and heard them playing Dilemma by Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland and Amber was also singing along:

_(Kelly)  
I love you and I need you _

_Nelly, I love you, _

_I do, Need you _

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_No matter what I do... _

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you _

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_You know I'm crazy over you _

_(Nelly) _

_Uh-uh I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me _

_And uh she got the hots for me, _

_the finest thing I'd ever seen _

_But oh, no, no, she got a man _

_and a son doh-oh, but that's okay '_

_Cuz I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position _

_Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mama hittin' _

_And in no time I plan make this with her mine and that's for sure _

'_Cos I-I never been the type to break up a happy home _

_But uh there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave alone _

_So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be _

_She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," _

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you _

_No matter what I do All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_You know I'm crazy over you _

_(Nelly)_

_Uh-uh-uh-uh I see a lot in your look and I never say a word _

_I know how niggas thought i can' trippin', and hate up all the girls _

_And there's no way-hey-hey _

_Nelly gon' fight ova no thang as you could see _

_But I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor _

_The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater _

_Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it _

_But uh it ain't that easy for you to pack up and leave him _

_But uh you and dirty got ties for different reasons _

_I respect that and right before I turned to leave _

_She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," _

_come on_

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_You know I'm crazy over you _

_Sing it for me, K,_

_(Kelly)_

_Nelly I love you and I need you _

_Nelly, I love you, _

_I do_

_And it's more than you'll ever know _

_Boy, it's for sure _

_You can always count on my love _

_Forever more, yeah, yeah _

_(Nelly)_

_East coast, I know you're shakin' right_

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right_

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right _

_('Cos you don't know what you mean to me) _

_(Midwest, I see you swingin' right) _

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_No matter what I do All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you _

_No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_You know I'm crazy over you _

_(Nelly)_

_East coast, I know you're shakin' right _

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right _

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right _

_(You don't know what you mean to me) _

_Midwest, I see you swingin' right _

_East coast, you're still shakin' right _

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right _

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right _

_(You don't know what you mean to me) _

_(Midwest, you're still swingin' right) _

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_No matter what I do All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_Boy, you know I'm crazy over you _

_No matter what I do _

_All I think about is you _

_Even when I'm with my Boo _

_You know I'm crazy over you _

_Yeah, yeah _

_(Chorus-Kelly)_

_East coast, I know you're shakin' right _

_Down south, I know you're bouncin' right _

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right _

_(You don't know what you mean to me) _

_Midwest, I see you swingin' right _

_East coast, you're still shakin' right _

_Down south, I see you're bouncin' right _

_West coast, I know you're walkin' right _

_(You don't know what you mean to me) _

_Midwest, you're still swingin' right._

_End Song  
_  
Kaiba's Office

Kaiba kept typing. When he looked up he saw that he had written Amberbel Adachi almost fifty times on the screen. He sighed and got up. He went over to the window; it was drizzling. He turned away from the window and went to go get a glass of water from downstairs. As he passed Amber's room, he stopped. He looked into her room and saw Amber sleeping on her bed. He walked over to her and saw the window open, a slight breeze was coming in and Amber was shivering slightly. Kaiba went over to the bed and put Amber under a blanket. She smiled slightly and snuggled up against the pillow. Kaiba smiled lightly and turned away from Amber.

Why don't you just admit it, you're in love with her?

I do admit that, but she deserves better... Kaiba said inside their mind link as he walked out of the room.

Why?Seth questioned as Kaiba walked to his room.

Because she's use to a different type of guys. Not rich boys. Kaiba sat on his bed.

So, don't you think she wants to be with you too? From the looks of it she liked the kiss too.

Yeah, I guess...but she's just so... beautiful and I'll only break her heart. 

How do you know that?

Seth, listen to me. You can't teach a blind man to see, a deaf man to hear, or a mute man to speak and you can't teach Seto Kaiba to love. 

You are hopeless Seto. Have a nice night.Seth broke the mind link and Kaiba fell back on the bed.

'_Can she really teach me to love someone the way that I want to? I 'll just have to figure this out later_.' Kaiba thought closing his eyes.

I gave more length to this one. Please R&R.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	13. Manical Relatives

1Ch 13: Maniacal Relatives

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh I just own Julia Keirnan and Amber Adachi.

Julia came over at about 5:30 to work on their "plan", Mokuba explained the whole thing but he made one thing very clear. "We cannot let Jem Diamond get her hands and her body on my brother, savvy." He said clearly, smirking just like his older brother.

Julia had a smirk on her face and said, "Savvy," and shook Mokuba's hand.

Kaiba's room

Kaiba opened his blue eyes and looked at the clock. It was about 5:30. He stood up, and stretched his body.

He then walked downstairs and ran into Amber.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amber."

"Dat's okay I ran into you."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Kaiba cleared his throat. He looked Amber straight in the eye and said, "Well I'm sorry for kissing you like that I just..." Then Amber interrupted him and said, "It's a'right." Then she turned away and Kaiba grabbed her arm and kissed her again. She was still slightly shocked and let him kiss her. She then felt his tounge in her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Kaiba deepened the kiss. The door opened. And sure enough who walks in but Jem Jem Diamond. She stood at the door dumbfounded. Mokuba and Julia came down the stairs, as their relatives were making-out. Mokuba was faintly happy and vaguely angry because Jem Diamond was standing there in his mansion. Mokuba broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Jem?" Mokuba asked in a very familiar cold voice. Kaiba and Amber broke their kiss and Kaiba gasped.

"W...what are y...you doing h...here Jem?" Kaiba stuttered

"Wait you know dis bitch?" Amber asked extremely confused.

"Yeah this is his ex-girlfriend cus." Julia said to Amber with an icy tone.

"Yeah and an emphasis on the word ex." Mokuba added his gray-blue eyes, which are usually bright and cheery were now as cold as his brothers.

"Jem haven't I told you about coming into my house and not knocking?" Kaiba said coming out of his stutter voicing the same icy tone as Julia and Mokuba.

"I came to give you your necklace back, I finally found it and now I find you making out with a slut/whore/boyfriend stealing bitch." Jem said angry.  
"Wait who are you calling a bitch last I checked you were a bitch who cheated on Kaiba. And before you try and interrupt me let me finish you fuckin' whore." Amber said her eyes flaring. "I hear dings and it seems you were only dating Kaiba for his money, so get your high skirt wearing, slut cheerleadin' ass out of dis mansion! Fore I do it fore ya." She started to walk over to Jem and she felt herself falling to the ground.

I hope it's good. So R&R to find out what happens.

My alter ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	14. A Catfight is Comin

1Ch 14: The Big Cat fight:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just this great story that so many ppl have reviewed. Katrina blows a kiss to reviewers So on with the story.

Amber woke up to see Mokuba and Kaiba staring at her. She sat up groggily. She stared around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well you kinda fainted, you're still weak from your uncle beatings..." Kaiba said and Amber interruped him. 

"Yeah, yeah now shaddup. What happened to de bitch?" She turned to Kaiba who continued. "Well, after that, Jem threw the necklace back at me and stormed out, and breaking a window as she left." Kaiba finished his story with a face that made him look like he wanted to kill some one. (A/N: If you've ever seen Pirates of The Caribbean, when Jack was going to kill Elizabeth for burning his rum, the look while he was trying to restraining himself from shooting her. That's the look Kaiba has on.)

Amber looked like she was going jump on someone and kick their ass.. "She broke your window!" She exclaimed. "Isn't sat like defacing public property or somethin'? Oh sat bitch is dead." She said trying to get up but Kaiba pushed her back down and looked at her with his attractive blue eyes that could swoon any woman and freeze all who oppose him. She looked at him with her hazel eyes; they were having a conversation with just their glares and eye movements. Amber then sighed and slumped back on the bed and closed her eyes. They three of them went out and walked around the mansion. Mokuba went to his room, Kaiba retreated to his office. He sat down and started to type. Soon after he fell asleep at his computer.

The Next Day

Amber woke up and put on her uniform and went to look for Kaiba. A lot has happened in a few days. Kaiba saving her from her uncle, Kaiba and her kissing... '_It wasn't even a real kiss, he was on da rebound, he would've kissed Vera Angrogorge for all I know, so why do I suddenly fall for 'im_?' she asked herself. She walked into Kaiba's office and saw him asleep on the computer. His shirt was disheveled so it showed some of his muscles, his hair was in his face, in Amber's eyes he looked like an angel, or at least close to it. '_Maybe dat's why, maybe only Mokuba and me know his gentle, more outgoing side_.' She walked over and shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see hazel looking to his. She smiled and said, "Good mornin' Sunshine." Kaiba stood up and stretched his arms and legs. Amber saw some of his stomach, it was flat and he had a small 6 pack. Kaiba turned around and saw Amber gawking at him he smirked and asked, "Yes?" Amber snapped out of her really nasty dream of her and Kaiba together, and snapped back to reality. "I came to get you and ...and um...get you to go to school," Amber said and walked out.  
"Oh yeah and some more detention, great," Kaiba said walking out after her. Him and Amber decided that they were going to walk since they didn't want them to be seen together in a car or people will get suspicious. They also walked as far away from each other as much as they can so Kaiba gave Amber a block head start. When they got to school Jem walked up to Amber, her little prostitute friends tagging along behind her. Amber turned from her friends Alexia, Wren, and Cecilie to face Jem and The Whores, as Amber and her friends called them.

"So you're the little boyfriend stealing mother fucker that Jem told us about." One of Jem's friends, Sapphire Beauty, said to Amber.

"So what if I am? What're you gonna do bout it?"

"Well, we're goon a kick your ass Adachi."

Amber shrugged and punched Jem in the face.

"Well, if dat's what you wanna do go right da fuck ahead."

Then all of her friends started to grab different girls. Amber had Jem, (Obviously!) Alexia had Sapphire, Wren had Ruby Stud, and Cecilie had Emerald Green. The fight lasted for about 5 minutes when Kaiba grabbed Amber and carried her to a wall behind the school and faced her. He didn't look really mad.

"I have only one reason to ask you," he said and then smiled weakly, "Why?"

She looked up into his eyes and said, "I don' know, I guess because her friends called me a 'boyfriend stealing mother fucker' but den another part of me is telling me that I did out of love, but I can't love you."

Kaiba looked surprised that she didn't have a cocky shit answer for once. He looked at her again, leaned in, and then...the bell rang. 'Damn bell,' they thought at the same time. The got off the wall and went to their separate classes.

Tried to make it longer. Please review.

My alter ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	15. Uncle's Revenge

1Ch 15: Uncle's Revenge:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just this story.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated. My computer was broken and I couldn't type for about a month.

A man watched as two teenagers walked into the school. He watched intently as he breathed heavily. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"So that is your prey huh?"

"Who are you?" The man said sounding slightly sober. It was Amber's uncle.

"Just someone who can help you, if you help me." The other person cracked a smile.

"What's your name?" Ritchie asked the person. It sounded like a girl.

"It is Deborah Pegasus and I need the brunette boy for reasons of my own. So are you in need of assistance or not?" She asked.

"I am. I need the girl."

"Fine, we shall start planning immediately," Deborah said chuckling.

This chapter hasn't changed much. Okay such a short chapter but I got it done.

Katrina: please give me a ton of reviews or I'll get my Yami to get you. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	16. Torture Chamber

1Ch 16: Torture Chamber:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Except Amber, Ambers friends; Alexia, Wren, and Cecilie, Kaiba's friends; Jack, Steve, and Matthew, Deborah, Ritchie, and the story.

Kaiba and Amber went through their regular classes as if nothing happened during the past weekend. Jack, Steve, and Matthew kept throwing malicious glances and evil smirks like they knew something that Kaiba didn't. Amber's friends didn't help matters either. Alexia and Wren kept throwing glances between Kaiba and Amber and Cecilie was seething at Amber, and as usual, Kaiba. Kaiba and Amber pretended not to noticed but couldn't help but wonder how long they could keep this up. So at lunch Jack came up with the most universally used question a teenager can ask.

"So Seto, what did _you_ do this weekend?"

Kaiba nearly choked on his sandwich. He couldn't say _I was making out with the mutt, Amber _all weekend.

"I was working." Kaiba lied.

"Really?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah. What's it to you guys?"

"Matthew ignored that and asked, "So you didn't go out to dinner at Hot Burger on Saturday with a girl at 7:15 precisely?"

'_Oh_ _Shit_,' Kaiba thought. "Yeah but how do you know it wasn't Mokuba, remember he has long hair."

"It wasn't Mokuba, stupid, the person you were with had brown hair not black." Steve said.

"Maybe I let Mokuba dye his hair."

"Hey stupid remember my mom," Matthew said. "She has black hair and she couldn't dye it, duh."

"Damn," Kaiba said to himself. "Okay you got me. I was with a girl. So you idiots were spying on me?"

"I knew it! Hey we're not idiots. So spill so go you have a girlfriend or was it Jem in all her various disguises? Or was it the mutt?" Jack said

"Which mutt moron? Remember he has two of them, Wheeler and...Adachi. Oh my god it's Amber, isn't it?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah I was with Amber and yes we are a couple. And you know I wasn't gonna tell you guys until I lost my virginity to her." Kaiba said mock seriousness. The three boys looked like proud parents.

"Oh. Our little baby is growing up is growing. Mattie, Stevie, our little Settie is finally trying a long term relationship till he gets married or someone kills him witch is inevitable."

"Do you even know what 'inevitable' means you idiot?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, eventually?" Jack said stupidly.

"No, moron it means predictable." The boys laughed at Jack.

"Shut up morons."

**Amber's Table**

"So, Amber. What did _you_ do this weekend?" Wren asked politely. Amber sighed. She had to tell them, but how was the question.

"I have to tell you something. Remember when you asked about my scars? Well, I haven't been completely honest with you. I got dem from my uncle. Kaiba found out about dem and I'm living with him, and we're a couple now."

The girl's mouths dropped open with shock.

"You and Kaiba..." Wren said.

"Are a..." Alexia said.

"Couple?" Cecilia asked.

"Yea."

"What!" The girls screamed.

"OMG. No you didn't. You said you weren't in love with Seto Kaiba." Alexia said.

"Well, now I guess I am." Amber went silent. The girls were also silent for a minute then smiled at each other and jumped on Amber.

"Alright! Amber's got a boyfriend, Amber's got a boyfriend!"

"Get off me!" Amber yelled pushing them."

The bell rang and they went off to their classes. Kaiba and Amber met at the doors and started talking.

"So, did you tell your friends about... us?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, you?" Amber told him.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you at detention."

"See ya."

Kaiba walked down the hall and ran into Amber's friends. Cecilie came over to him and stood before him.

"What do you want Lopez?"

"I...we came to tell you that if you hurt Amber in anyway." She slapped him. "That's gonna be harder, and it's gonna be from all of us. Get it?"

"Got it." Kaiba said rubbing his face.

"Now go to class Kaiba. Have fun." Kaiba walked past Cecilie to get to his next class.

**After Detention**

Kaiba decided to walk home with Amber. It was a clear night and the moon was full. The stars were shining. Amber broke the silence.

"So how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

But she didn't finish her question since she was caught off guard by a hand wrapping around her mouth. Kaiba looked over at her but then two pairs of hands hit him over the head. And all was dark.

**Somewhere Around the Pier**

Kaiba woke up a little woozy, his head hurt and he had a suspicion that this was only the tip of the iceberg. He looked over and saw Amber hanging unconscious. He tried to move toward her but the chains were too tight so he tried focusing his remaining strength to kick her. His legs were the only things unbound from the wall. He got her leg and she woke up she looked around and saw Kaiba.

"What are we doing here Seto?"

"I don't know Amber."

Then a door opened and Kaiba saw a man and a women walk in. The woman was skinny had brown eyes and familiar white hair that covered her face. The man was heavy set and didn't look sober. Amber whimpered when she saw the man look at her. Then Kaiba realized that it was her uncle. The woman walked over to Kaiba and smirked in his face.

"Hello Kaiba-boy." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Well, if I knew that would I be asking you?" Then he got slugged in the face.

"I wouldn't be insolent if I was you Seto Kaiba. You have too much to lose, my friend, like you baby brother." She said.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Mokuba, if you do I'll..."

"You'll do what, you're chained to the wall and I'm out here."

Kaiba was silent.

"I see you're not in the mood for a debate, so now I'll tell you why you're here." She said turning her back to Kaiba.

"I need you to help me Seto Kaiba. I need your corporation and your millennium item."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know many things, like what's your favorite color to what your greatest fear is."

"So, what is my greatest fear you son of a bitch?" Kaiba challenged her. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear,

"That you are going to lose you baby brother, like you did your mother and father, and I know something else, I know who was in that car when your father was hit."

Kaiba was breathing heavily, "W...Who?"

"One of my fathers goons."

"And who is your father?" Kaiba was as close to tears as he could get.

"Maximillion Pegasus...and I am his daughter, Deborah Pegasus." Kaiba's breath caught in his throat. When he finally got his voice back he said,

"And why did you need Amber?"

"Oh we need her just to see you suffer. And when we get little Mokuba we'll kill him first just to see you cry. And when I get your corporation I'll will ultimate power."

"So, you think it's that easy. Killing both Kaiba's?" Kaiba asked incredulously

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Don't you Ritchie?" She called over her shoulder to Amber's uncle.

"Yes, it is Deborah."

"Uncle Ritchie, why did you do that? Why am I here?" Amber said finally finding her voice.

"To put you in your place, finally." He lifted the bar and swung at her head but his drunken body hit her stomach and her insides flared with pain as she felt a few of her ribs break. Kaiba didn't move and inch as he hit her. Deborah groaned angrily, she was sure that that would get him to start to plead for her to stop and he would give up Kaiba Corporation. She called to her goons; one of them was Kemo. He smiled as he swung the bar at Kaiba, but he didn't scream. Blood flew out of his mouth and he felt his shirt tear open. He started to pant as he felt his body sag. Deborah laughed as she saw Kaiba breathe heavily, but Kaiba could see she wasn't satisfied.

He spit blood on her shoes and she glared at him.

She looked at Kaiba and said, "Well, you are going to be more difficult to break aren't you? Well, then I'll just take matters into my own hands." She took the bar from Kemo and started to hack at Kaiba's body. Kaiba didn't start to scream or cry or plead for her to stop, he endured worse when Gozoburo beat him, this was just stage one to him. She groaned and stopped hitting him. She threw the bar at him and it hit his chest leaving a huge bruise and couple of broken ribs. She went over to him and whispered in his ear,

"If I can't break your _body_, then I'll break your _sprit_. I may have your girlfriend but I can also acquire the most important person in your _life_." She turned to leave. Kaiba took a second to find out what she meant and then started to mutter to himself.

"No...Mokuba." Kaiba said, strained.

"Simple minded fool. I think you'll find that fighting isn't the only was to inflict damage upon an opponent, a man's spirit is broken in much easier ways."

"No...don't you dare hurt...my little brother. If you do...I'll hunt you down and kill you...myself." Kaiba promised.

"I'd like to see you try." Deborah challenged him, and for once Kaiba didn't have a smart-ass remark. Deborah laughed an evil laugh as she left the room to go to the Kaiba mansion to get the only Kaiba heir that she knew of. Although she had left only a few minutes ago, her laugh echoed in Kaiba's ears as if she was right next to him. And that minute something that everybody thought Seto Kaiba was unable to do, he did...

Seto Kaiba started to cry...

Mokuba shot up in his bed panting...knowing something had happened to his brother...

Cliffhanger!

So, I need advise from ya'll. I have ideas for two stories for Yugioh so pleaze rate each one with a 1-10 pleaze. I'll be eternally grateful.

Princess and the Peasant: SerenityxKaiba: Romance: AU: PG-13:

Serenity, a princess of England, is being forced to marry Duke, a prince from France. Serenity doesn't want to; but what choice does she have. Only one: to run away. Serenity, disguised as a servant maid, lives in the poorer part of town and befriends Seto, an orphaned peasant farmer. When she is discovered, she tries to hide her feelings towards Seto. Will love blossom? Or will Serenity be forced to marry someone she doesn't love?

Betrayal: Tragedy/Romance: PG-13: AU:

Millennia, one of the pharaoh's priestesses and sister to the High Priest Seth, is probably one of the luckiest women in all of Egypt. Most women didn't know how to read and write, she could do both, and she was also a sorceress. Her life was perfect, until the day she had to betray the only one who loved her.

So, again, pleaze, rate theses stories 1-10. 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest.

Thanks.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	17. Searching

1Ch 17: Searching:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't update for such a long time. Now I've fixed up some of the previous chapters so check those before looking into this one. Thanks.

8888888888

Mokuba ran down the hallway toward his brother's room. He had felt something, a cold hill through his veins, telling him his older brother was in deep trouble.

"Seto, are you here?" Mokuba asked, banging on the door. "Seto, open the door!" He went in to find no one inside.

"He's no here Master Mokuba." One of the guards said to the younger Kaiba as he walked over to check on the noise that Mokuba had made.

"What?" Mokuba walked over to the man and let a cold gaze sweep the surroundings as he did.

When he reached the guard he summoned his best Kaiba glare and voice and tried to intimate the guard. "What do you mean he's not here?" It must've scared the guard because Mokuba heard his breathing get shaky and Mokuba saw beads of sweat start to roll. He was interruped by the captain of the guard, Roland.

"He means exactly as he says Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba's not here."Roland said as he put a shoulder to the Kaiba estates only heir. Mokuba shook off Roland's hand and faced him, motioning to him to continue. "He hasn't been here all night. We searched everywhere, Kaiba corp, Amber's, Yugi's, why he would go there is beyond my reasoning, but they haven't seen him either, but we're looking hard to locate him."

Mokuba sat on his brother's bed and let his head fall into his hands. He then sighed and lifted his head to look around the room. There were few things in Kaiba's room. He never liked to feel cluttered by unnecessary things like posters, pictures on the walls, and bright colors. He had picture frames on his dresser; Mokuba stood up and went over to it and looked at the pictures. One was of him when he was kid playing on the swings in the park. Another was their mother and father on a trip in Egypt with a baby Seto. The last one was a picture of Kaiba and Amber in the park.

"I don't know where you are Seto," Mokuba said quietly, looking into his brother's deep pools of endless blue in the last picture of him and Amber, "but I will find you big brother, I promise."

8888888888888

Kaiba opened his eyes and surveyed the scene. For a moment he believed he was dreaming, as he always did when something didn't seem to be real, but then he saw Amber hanging next to him and he remembered why they were here.

"Amber," he called to the teenage girl to his left, "Amber wake up!"

"No, I don't wanna pizza, Tristan," Amber mumbled incoherently.

"Mutt, listen to your master!" Kaiba kicked at Ambers shackles.

"Huh! What!" Amber snapped out of her peaceful slumber. "Oh, ow!" Amber groaned cringing to the pain in her side.

"Are you all right?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, let's see Sherlock; I was just in a great dream, den I hear someone screaming my name, feel someone kick me, den you ask me if I'm alright, when genus you should _clearly_ see dat I look like shit and I'm scared for my life!" Amber said angrily, "So to answer your question, Seto, no, I am _not_ alright. I am cold, scared, and hungry. And another ding, if you say..."

"I get it, you don't have to bite my head off, but I can see you're afraid and I don't blame you." Kaiba sighed, "You know, this always happens to me, I always seem to attract the world-hungry, power-loving, freaks-of-nature."

"Well, you can't count Pegasus, he just wanted to get his wife back, but if I had a child like Deborah,_ I_ wouldn't bring her back." Amber said, looking at her bloodied shoes.

"Yeah," Kaiba said. There was silence and Kaiba looked around the room again. His eyes then fell on a object in the far corner of the room. He squinted and saw that the item was a sneaker, a very familiar sneaker.

"Whatcha lookin at Seto?" Amber said when she turned to look at why he was being so quiet.

"That sneaker looks really familiar to me." Kaiba said thoughtfully.

"A sneaker? How's dat gonna help us? What're we gonna do? Kick our way outta here?"

"Ha ha ha, you're funny. No, if I can just remember why that sneaker is so important to me..."

"I'll let you think about it."

"Thank you."

Kaiba closed his eyes and thought long and hard. After a half hour of going through the endless storage of his forgotten memories, he finally got it.

"Gozoburo." He said quietly.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I know where that sneakers from. It was so long ago, but I remember it so clearly, now that we're here."

"Aren't ya gonna tell me what it is?" Amber asked.

"I was just about to."

Flashback(Kaiba narrating)

It was two years after my stepfather adopted me and Mokuba. He had taken me all around Domino to see what he did and what I was going to do when I took over KaibaCorp later on. He called it, "quality time", I called it, "boring. Any way, I was sitting on the ground over there tying my shoe while my stepfather was talking about something with the big five.

"Now what did you say Crump about the ammo we have left after last night's raid?" Gozoburo asked big 2.

(A/N: If you don't know, during the Oricalcos saga, you found out that Gozoburo raided towns, or property. Seto didn't know about it until later.)

"That we only 25 more shots for the tanks in the northern side warehouse." Crump said with his many papers and calculator out.

"And how much would it would be to get more?"

"$1,500 for 50 shots, we need to have 300 shots so about $450,000." Crump said punching numbers into his calculator.

"Shit! Gansley!" Big 1 came over. "After this we're gonna need a boost in money, what can you do about this?"

"Well, I could fire some lazy swad employees and get the lower wage workers up to their old positions to save money and if they disagree they'll be on the unemployment line with the rest of them."

"Good, get to that then. Lecter, take Seto home, see that he does his homework before he goes to bed. If he sleeps through it make sure he gets any punishment necessary."

"Yes, sir."

I was till tying my other sneaker at the time so when I felt Lecter grab. on my arm I panicked. I felt my other shoe start to come off.

"Come on Seto we're going home." Lecter said in his southern accent pulling on the young boy.

"Wait! My shoe's falling off!" Young Seto said trying to grab the shoe.

"We don't have time for that, come on!" Lecter pulled his arm harder. Seto's shoe fell off behind a box.

End Flashback

"So we are where?" Amber asked as he finished his memory.

"We're on the peir."

"So, you got an idea on how to get us outta here?" Amber asked him.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Shit..." Amber said.

Kaiba sighed and looked at the floor. All they could do is wait for someone, anyone to find them.

8888888

Back in the Kaiba mansion Mokuba had gotten the gang to help him.

8888888888888

Sorry if that chapter sucked. I'm trying not to rush this whole thing. Thank all you lovely people for reviewing and sticking right beside me and waited for me to update. If you wait you'll be rewarded.

My alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	18. Looking for Amber and Kaiba

1Ch 18: Looking for Kaiba and Amber:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did though...

A/N: I got a question from SirisAnkh about Kaiba's sneaker. In thanks for your review, I will answer your question. In the story. So I hope you read it.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

"All right guys, since my brother and his girlfriend are missing I need you to help me find them." Mokuba said, pacing in front of them like a drill Sergeant. The group sat on the couch and watched as Mokuba paced around them.

"Uh, Mokuba?" Joey asked as Mokuba was walking.

Mokuba sighed. "Yes Joey." He turned around to see him.

"Could ya stop pacin' fa a while? It's makin' me dizzy." Joey asked sheepishly.

"Joey?" Mokuba walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Shut up. Okay? Don't talk while I'm talking, all right?" Mokuba glared at him.

"Yes...sir." Joey said weakly.

"Now...where was I? Oh yeah. So what do you guys think we should do?"

"Uh...I think I have a plan." Yugi said raising his hand up timidly.

"Good. Let's hear it." Mokuba said sitting next to him.

(1.) YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYU

Amber and Kaiba were silent for a while. Then Amber spoke up again.

"Uh, sorry to question your 'all-mighty locating abilities' but uh...why would your sneaker still be here after 4 or 5 years? Wouldn't somebody have found it?" Amber asked.

"After that incident happened my stepfather never came back to the warehouse and if he did he couldn't see the sneaker behind the box unless he was standing here or behind the box." Kaiba explained to Amber, who, after the explanation, still seemed very confused.

"Uh...I still don't get it." She said. Kaiba had the urge to smack his head but he couldn't because he was still chained. He groaned in pain when he finally realized that he was still in pain from when he was beaten.

"You alright Kaiba?" Amber said noting his distressed face.

"Yeah, just in a little pain. Nothing for you to worry about." The pair went into an eerie silence. Kaiba wondered what Mokuba was doing and if he was all right.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Mokuba and the group went to Kaiba Corporation only to find there were people outside the door of the large building. Mokuba stopped Joey from turned the corner and turned to the group.

"Shit!" Mokuba whispered. (If you have seen "Benny and Joon" when Sam and Benny were in the mental hospital and they saw the men outside the swinging doors from peering out from the corner. Then Benny presses flat against the wall and says "shit". Just have that picture in your mind as you read this.)

"Now what are we gonna do?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Those men don't work for my brother, I'm sure of it." Mokuba's cell phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" Mokuba spoke into the receiver.

"Master Mokuba..." It was Roland and the line was breaking up.

"Roland what's wrong?"

"The Kaiba estate is up...in arms. There are people in here...and the made hostages of all the staff."

"What about you? How are you talking to me?"

"I'm in the secret passageway...in between you and you're brother's room. The one your brother never...told you about."

"Oh so that's why your breaking up. Well, we're in a predicament ourselves. They have Kaiba Corp up-in-arms."

"Oh damn...we-lilp...Ma-sterpos" The line was breaking up.

"Roland? Roland!" Mokuba called quietly. He was answered by static. He hung up the phone. "Damn it! Whoever has my brother, also is taking over the entire Kaiba estate, corporation, everything." Mokuba looked defeated.

"Mokuba." A hand was on his shoulder. Mokuba looked up to see Yugi-no it was the other one Yami- staring hard at him with those pair of dark purple eyes. "We'll find Kaiba, don't give up. Think now, how would you find your brother?"

Mokuba thought for a minute and then thought of an idea. "His tracker!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"What?" Joey said.

"The thing on his trenchcoat. The thing he contacts people with. It has a tracker in it. Oh! If only I could get to the G.p.s. system on his computer...I could find him.

"The sewers!" Yami said.

"Huh?" Tristan said.

"The place where Kaiba took me through last time. When Dartz took over. Did he fix that up?"

"Yeah..." Mokuba trailed off.

"Can you get through to that?" Yami asked.

"Sure it might take a few minutes though."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Téa asked him.

"No. Guy's stay here and wait for us. Téa, keep your cell phone on just in case we need to get to you."

"Right!" Téa said.

"Joey, Tristan keep an eye on the guards if anything happens, if they see you, run then call us, got it?"

"Yep." Joey said, Tristan nodded in approval.

"Come on Mokuba." Yami said to his younger friend.

"Right." Mokuba lifted the lid off of the top that covers the hole. Yami and Mokuba went down the ladder into the dark tunnels.

"It's too dark down here."

"Hold on." Yami closed his eyes and a glow started to come from the puzzle. It lit up the entire tunnel.

"Thanks." Mokuba said. They walked through the tunnels.

(2.) YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYU

"You couldn't catch him?" Deborah spoke into the phone, her eyebrow twitching. "Well, where could he be? Oh, he wasn't at Kaiba Corp, you say? Then find him!" She slammed the phone onto the receiver and sat in the chair and massaged her temples. Richard (remember he's Amber's uncle) came over and wrapped his arms around her. She slid into the embrace.

"What's wrong Debbie?" He purred in her ear. (He's sober)

"That little Kaiba brat slipped through my fingers. Just like he did with my father." Deborah spat out bitterly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll catch him before long." He kissed her.

"Yes, we will." Deborah returned the kiss.

(3.) YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYU

Mokuba and Yami turned for the fifth time. They've been in the tunnels for at least 20 minutes.

"Mokuba are we going to be there in _this_ millennium?" Yami asked impatiently.

"Yes, Yami calm down." Mokuba replied in a soft tone. Mokuba turned a corner then he ran into a door. He took his locket off from around his neck and put it in the card slot. Then a small keyboard popped out of a hidden slot on the side of the door. He punched in some letters and numbers and a mechanical voice said, "Access granted, welcome Mr. Kaiba." The two boys walked in the opened door. Mokuba sat down on the chair in front of the computer and turned it on.

"Running identification protocol, please state your name." The computer said.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba replied. The screen started loading and the computer shocked Yami by speaking to Mokuba like a human being.

"Mokuba? What are you doing sneaking on to your brother's computer?" The computer asked the younger billionaire.

"I need to locate my brother." Mokuba replied.

"What has he done now?" The computer said.

"He and Amber are missing, so I have to find them, along with Yami of course." Mokuba said before the 5000-year-old pharaoh could answer him back.

"Whom?"

"The guy Seto was trying to beat like since Duelist Kingdom." Mokuba was typing furiously.

"I thought that was Yugi Moto?"

"No, the guy who was playing _as _Yugi was Yami. It's complicated and I'm short on time, so can I get on with what _I_ was doing?" Mokuba said in a tone that reminded Yami too much of Kaiba in a bad mood, all of which he was all the time.

"So sorry sir. Go ahead." The computer stopped talking and allowed Mokuba to do what he was doing. Yami watched as Mokuba typed quickly numbers and names in codes on the computer. Yami now noticed the similarities between the brothers lied not in their personalities and physical builds but in the way they adapted to computers and their complicated codes and language. The two brothers knew almost everything there was to know about them and taught each other the things that they knew. After a few minutes Mokuba looked up and spoke.

"Found him!" Mokuba exclaimed proudly grinning at his antics, but then he frowned looking at where Kaiba and his girlfriend were being held. "This is strange, they're right here in the city. On the pier."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yami questioned.

"It's better than I expected but, where they are used to be one of my stepfather's ammo warehouses." Mokuba said looking at the screen where the pin pointer was blinking blue.

"Well, sir you better get there, the cursor is blinking blue." The computer spoke after a long pause.

"What does the color have to do with anything?" Yami asked.

"It means, whatever happening to Seto and Amber, it isn't anything good." Mokuba said looking at the cursor once again. The two went into silence.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

That's another chapter done. Now if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them.

If you noticed the numbers next to certain parts of the story, I will explain them in a minute.

1. Now during this part, I received a question in a review last chapter and I explained the answer. So to SirisAnkh as I said before, thank you for reviewing and I hope to get another review from you soon.

2. These two are in a sort of relationship. They are partners in the taking over of Kaiba Corp thing and everything.

3. The cursor thing in explained in colors. If there are any Harry Potter fans reading this then I'm sure you are aware of the Weasley clock is, how each number is explained as a locator for each Weasley, think of blue as the number 12, dire peril.

Thank you for reading. A lot of people don't realize that these mean the world to me.

KatrinaKaiba


	19. At the Same Time

1Ch 19: At the Same Time.

This is going to be a fairly short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Mokuba and Yami literally ran through the sewage system, not caring if they were gonna slip. They just needed to get out of there and get to the Blue-eyes jet or some other mode of transportation to get them to the peir.

Yami started to get worried about Téa, Joey and Tristan. They could've been caught and then who know's where they could be. That would also mean they'd have to look for five people instead of two.

He looked over at Mokuba, who was concentrate on running. After being kidnaped so many times and have been going through this your whole life I guess he was used to it, but then again finding out that your brother and his girlfriend are in mortal danger is not something that you find out every day, or the fact that you are the only one who can save them is too much of a burden on anyone. Yami turned his gaze back to the pipes ahead. After a couple of minutes Mokuba spoke.

"I wonder if the others are all right?" Mokuba said quietly not panting at all from the run. Yami regarded his question for a moment then said, "They will be all right. Tristan, Joey and Téa know how to handle themselves." Then he added, "Mokuba your brother will be all right too, of all people, he has the brains and the strength to pull it off."

Mokuba smiled, "Thank you Yami, I'm sorry I dragged you all into this...again."

"That's all right, we always happy to help you, who knows maybe this time Kaiba will give us an actual thank you." Mokuba laughed and the pair kept running toward the fresh air and light that lay ahead of them.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

"I wonder where they are." Téa said, worried. "It couldn't have taken them that long, Mokuba's Kaiba's little brother, he should've been able to type fast enough."

"Uh, do you got any three's?" Tristan asked.

"Goldfish." Joey said and Tristan took a card from the deck and put it in his hand. Téa sweat dropped and whispered dangerously, "Do you pay attention to anything, at all, ever (1)."

"Wha Téa? There ain't nothin happenin' we all right." Joey said.

"Guy's were supposed to be watching. Not playing 'Goldfish'." Téa said.

"Well, what are we supposed to play?" Tristan asked.

"You two are hopeless." Téa turned around to look at the guards.

"Nothin's gonna happen, Téa I promise."

The three of them turned around when they heard an snap behind them.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

(1) I don't own this line from Danny Phantom.

To SirisAnkh:The clock that I mentioned in my authors note at the end of Ch 18 was in the second book, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

To otakuintrainig: What part are you confused about?

Okay if that sucked, tell me. I need your help. Who should be the person, or persons, that snapped the twig:

1: Bakura

2:The guards

3: Mokuba and Yami

Your vote really counts and if you have any questions or any thing that confuses you please tell me so I can help set your mind straight.

KatrinaKaiba


	20. The Secret to Kaiba Corp

1Ch 20: The Secret of Kaiba Corp.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh. But I don't. End of Story.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Your answers to the poll was helpful. So the winner is...BAKURA. I wanted to add him earlier on but really had no way to add him.

So onto the story.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

The three turned around. They stared wide-eyed at the bush that was blocking their view. (They're in the park if anyone wanted to know.) Tristan started to whimper. Téa sweat dropped and looked at him strangely. He mouthed "What?" Téa just shook her head.

"Should someone go and check?" Joey whispered after a minute of silence.

"You do it Joey. I'll be right behind ya." Tristan said giving Joey a small nudge with his foot.

Joey turned around quickly and glared at Tristan. "Not again, I ain't fallin' fa that trick again. You always say 'I'll be right behind ya,' but you ain't neva there when I need ya." Joey whispered fiercely.

"Yeah well, you never look like you need help." Tristan replied crossing his arms.

"I neva need help my white Brooklyn ass!" Joey half-yelled.

"Guys shut up!" Téa yelled as the bush started to move. Then they saw white hair peak out from behind the bush.

"Oh my god! Bakura!" Tristan said.

The boy named "Bakura" smiled slightly. "Hey guys!" He said in his light British accent.

"How did you know we were here?" Téa asked.

"Well, I went to the game shop to see you weren't there. Grandpa said that you were either at the arcade or saving Kaiba again, so after I went to the arcade I came here to see if you were saving Kaiba."

"Interestin'" Joey said, looking behind Bakura's shoulder. Bakura turned around and saw...nothing.

"Joey what are you looking at?" Bakura asked. Then he saw a whole bunch of guards running toward them.

"Uh less chatting more running!" Tristan pushed them down the street. The group ran twists and turns to try to out run the guards. The group ran until they ran into a dead end alley.

"Guys what are we gonna do now?" Bakura asked.

"I'm workin' on it!" Joey said.

"That's very comforting!" Téa said fiercely.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Mokuba and Yami claimed out of the sewer hole carefully. Yami looked over the street, something didn't seem right.

"Are you all right Pharaoh?" Mokuba asked.

"Something doesn't seem right Mokuba. We should hurry." Yami started running down the street with Mokuba in tow.

The two passed by an alleyway with Joey, Téa, Tristan and Bakura backed up against the wall. Yami's eyes widened as he saw the guys with guns pointed at their heads and Joey, per usual, saying something stupid.

"If youse guys wanna kill us, at least kill him first!" He pushed Tristan in front of him.

"Thanks Joey you're a real friend!" Tristan yelled.

"Let them go!" A strong deep voice rang out behind the guards. They turned to see Yami standing there.

"And what are you goin to do about it shrimp?" One of the guards said to Yami.

"Not me...him." He pointed behind them. The guards turned around where they saw Mokuba standing with a gun.

"What is he gonna do? He's only a kid." The second guard said going toward Mokuba. Mokuba held the gun stiffly.

"What am I going to do?" Mokuba repeated, "I think I'm going to pump your guts full of lead! Do you how much torture your boss put on me? I wouldn't think twice before killing you...and I could get away with it. Drop your guns and I won't kill you. Then you could run to your boss and tell her that I'm coming for him...or her," Mokuba said strongly, it was as if they were seeing Kaiba threatening them. The guards dropped the guns and ran off in different directions. Mokuba smirked and pulled the trigger. What the group saw made them gasp. What came out of the gun were bubbles? The group sighed in relief and laughed for the first time in hours.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Téa said holding a hand near her rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, I though we weren't going to get out alive." Tristan said.

"Yeah!"

"Do you really think the Kaiba's walk around with real guns?" He asked. "Just like my brother's dueling, bluffing is one of the best things we do. Besides computing information."

"Well, that's what you two are good at, being smarter than the rest of us." Bakura replied smiling.

"Anotha thing that you two do best is scarin' da shit outta me." Joey said angrily.

"Sorry Joey." Mokuba said then his demeanor changed to panic, "I found Seto, we gotta go, now!" He said pulling on Tristan's sleeve.

"Wait Mokuba hold yer freaken horses!" Joey said following after Tristan and the young billionaire. Téa ran after them while Yami looked at Bakura who sighed and followed after them.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

"Where is it!" Deborah said punching Kaiba in the jaw. Kaiba dribbled some blood but he didn't give in. He just kept glaring at her with his twin icicles that he called eyes.

"I'll ask again, where...is...the...key...to Kaiba...Corp?"1 Deborah waited patiently for his answer. He smirked and gave her a look that said, "_I'll never tell_."

"You bastard!" She kicked him in the ribs and groaned angrily . Then she turned to the guards and said, "Frisk him," and started to walk out.

"Even if you do that, it won't get you anywhere." Kaiba said, speaking for the first time in a half hour. Deborah turned around slowly and walked back to Kaiba. She stared hard at him. Her cool brown eyes staring into his icy cerulean eyes.

"You don't have it do you?" She said.

"If I did, wouldn't you have found it by now?" Kaiba retorted.

"So if you don't have it, who would?" Deborah looked around thoughtfully. She then looked at his neck and grasped the locket.

"You left it to Mokuba. You thought you could fool me by giving it to the only heir left to Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba looked panic-stricken.

"Ah ha! I found it out, didn't I. Tell me I was right?" Deborah said in a tone too much like her fathers.

"Yes, I left it to Mokuba." Kaiba said looking at the ground.

"Well, we'll just wait for little Mokuba to come here with my key then?" Deborah said walking out of the room, cackling. Kaiba looked away as Amber looked after her and then at Kaiba. She didn't see it, but he was actually smirking.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

My newest chapter! Hope ya liked it.

1 The key isn't actually a key. It's a memory card of everything in Kaiba's files.

R&R

KatrinaKaiba


	21. Facing the Evil

1Ch 21: Facing the Evil:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never have.

We're getting into the end soon. Maybe four or five. Or even three. Depending on my mood.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

The group ran along the peir as silently as they could so that Deborah couldn't hear them. Mokuba was leading them but he himself had no clue where they were going. This kept on until Bakura stopped running.

"Bakura, why have you stopped running?" Yami said looking back at him. Bakura didn't say anything but pulled out him millennium ring instead. The ring then glowed and the points leaned to the left and forward.

"There they are. I can sense Kaiba's Millennium Rod. Lets go!" The usually quiet English boy ordered. Yami nodded and ran in the direction Bakura indicated. The group quickly followed.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Kaiba was smirking and on the verge of outright laughter. Amber looked at him as his shoulders shook, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, Seto, it'll be okay. You guys...uh...have gotten outta worse scrapes den dis, haven't you?" Amber said, trying to comfort the CEO.

"Are they all gone?" Kaiba asked. Amber looked at him again and saw that he was still supposedly crying.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do wit anyting?" Amber asked. Then her eyes widened when she saw Kaiba start laughing like a maniacal maniac.

"Uh...did I miss somethin'?" She asked, totally confused.

"Oh...ha ha...nothing much, just me and my genius brain fooling another fool again." Kaiba said, trying to contain his laughter.

"How?"

"Do you think I would be so predictable as to give Mokuba the key to Kaiba Corp? Hello, every moron that wants my corperation would go after him."

"So you didn't give it ta Mokuba?"

"Nope."

"Who has it?"

"I don't know." Kaiba said smirking.

"You...have no idea! It's da key to everythin in ya corperation and you have no idea who has it!" Amber yelled outraged.

"Yeah." Kaiba said, as if it was normal. "Amber, don't worry, knowing my little brother, he would've called the geek squad and they should be here in about 3...2...1..." Just then he heard, "on 3!' from behind the door. The door busted open and revealed, the "geek squad" standing in front of Kaiba and Amber were Joey, Tristan, Yami, Téa, Bakura, and Mokuba all shocked to see the sight in front of them.

"You what da hell happened 'ere?" Joey said outraged, as Mokuba took a uncertain step toward his brother.

"Seto..." Mokuba lifted a hand to his elder brothers torn shirt and bloodied uniform.

"Hey, don't worry kid, you've seen me at my worst, this isn't even a quarter to that." Kaiba said in his soft voice only reserved for Mokuba. Mokuba nodded sheepishly and started to tear up. Kaiba smiled and Mokuba buried his face in Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba shushed his brothers wails. The two stayed in that brotherly moment until they heard clapping behind Kaiba.

"Touching reunion." Deborah appeared over Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba heard Mokuba gasp and lifted his head from Kaiba's chest. Deborah smiled evilly at the young Kaiba who tried to glare at her but failed to start the storm in his eyes. Deborah nodded her head causing Mokuba to stare questioningly until he heard slight struggles from behind him. He turned to see the group trapped by Deborah's strong guards. Then he felt strong arms pull him toward Deborah.

"Find the key."

The guard nodded and started looking through all of Mokuba's pockets. Then he went to the locket and opened it. After minutes of searching Mokbua, Deborah became really angry.

"Dammit Kaiba!" She rounded on him and kicked him. "You told me Mokuba had it, and he doesn't. So you lied to me? You think you're gonna get away with it?"

"I already have. See even if you could get the key, you'd never be able to take over Kaiba Corp." Kaiba stated smugly.

"And why not?" Deborah asked through gritted teeth.

"You'd never be able to translate what's on the key, that's why Mokuba doesn't have it."

"Huh, you think I won't be able to decipher your little key. I know nine languages and have many foreign people working for me, I would be able to figure out your stupid little 'cover up' in a snap!" Deborah snapped at Kaiba who again smirked.

"I may only be 17 but I know something you'll never be able to figure out since it doesn't exist. Not anymore anyway."

"What are you rambling about Kaiba!" She demanded.

"You may have a millennium item but you sure as hell don't know what it means." When Deborah just stared at him Kaiba continued, "You may have connections from here to Guam but you'd never figure out what it's taken me 5,000 years to learn."

"What!"

"The reason you'd never figure out what's on the key is because it's a language that hasn't been around for 5,000 years." Kaiba ignored her outburst. "The message on the card is pieces of a puzzle that only one person can figure out. Get it?"

"No, because you're just speaking in riddle, dammit." Deborah said angrily.

"Would it help if I told you that the carrier is in this room?"

"Not really."

"He's the only person who's not as he seems." Kaiba said smirking.

Deborah looked around dumbly until a deep voice rang out in a language that was unfamiliar to all in the room except one person.

"_My pharaoh would you step forward?_" Kaiba's voice said in the strange language. The guards holding Yami let go as the puzzle glowed. Kaiba smirked as Deborah stared at him puzzled.

"There's the carrier of the key. The spirit of the former pharaoh, Yami."

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

There you go. The 21st chapter. Only a few more to go.

KatrinaKaiba


	22. The Sorcery Battle

1Ch 22: The Sorcery Battle:

Disclaimer: I never will own Yugioh. I can only wish.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Deborah looked at the spirit and then laughed.

"Hmm." Kaiba grunted.

"You think you're so brilliant. You thought you hid it well, but you led him to me. You fool!"

"Not really. There's something I forgot to tell you Deborah..." Kaiba said squirming a bit.

"What?"

"I have abnormally thin wrists." With that, Kaiba slid his hands out of the hand cuffs. He fell to the ground and towered above her. She laughed. He glared at her.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Kaiba threatened. Deborah laughed even harder.

"You dare challenge me? You're sorely out numbered. All your friends are held by my guards, and they all have guns." She said as all the goons pulled out guns to their victims heads. Kaiba heard Joey saying, "Kaiba look what ya dragged us inta." Bakura whimpering, "I don't wanna die," Téa and Tristan just staring and Mokuba was staring at his big brother intently, wondering how the elder Kaiba was gonna worm his way out of this one. Kaiba just stared as Deborah laughed again.

"I challenge you to a shadow duel!" Kaiba demanded. Deborah looked at him.

"What?"

"You and I will duel."

"Huh! You think I'm gonna duel you? You're even dumber than I thought."

"Not a duel monsters duel, a Millennium duel."

"A what?" Deborah asked.

"I'm finally ready to use my sorcery, against you. So lets see what you've got Deborah. Play me in a shadow duel." Kaiba ordered. Deborah laughed and pulled out the Millennium Eye as Kaiba pulled out the Millennium Rod. The spectators looked on hopeful that Kaiba would be the victor.

"Diaha (Duel Start in Egyptian)!" Both fighters screamed out.

Deborah went into a fighting stance. "Jitai!" She screamed as a beam of light flew from her fists right into Kaiba's chest. He flew back but recovered quickly. Kaiba stood up straight but then was forced back on the floor by Deborah's light again. Kaiba then rolled onto his stomach "Miriot!" He screamed and sent a ray of fire at her feet, burning her pants.

"Ahh!" She screamed fanning them out. Kaiba took this opportunity to kick her. She looked up and yelled, "Tandoiti!" Causing Kaiba to get whirled into a whirlwind and thrown across the warehouse.

"Ugh! Gecrossi!" Kaiba sent a shot of lightening at her which she dodged. She scrambled to her feet, so did he. They stared at each other for a second. They then powered up for their final attack, the one that would decide their ultimate fate.

"Ohani!' Deborah screamed sending a ray of dark light toward Kaiba.

"Mehari!" Kaiba fought back with a ray of gold light toward Deborah. The rays met in the middle of the warehouse and they tried to force their way toward the other person. Kaiba started to sweat as the gold light started to diminish slowly, coming back toward him. Deborah started to smile until out of nowhere a stronger gold light forced its way onto the battlefield and destroyed Deborah's light sending her flying. Kaiba fell to one knee and looked up to see Yami holding his hand out. Kaiba stared and gave him a look of pure hatred but then changed it to gratitude, or as much as gratitude as Kaiba can give.

"What? It's not possible, you two hate each other, how is he the protector of Kaiba corp?" Deborah demanded.

"Because a long time ago, we weren't true hating rivals. We were rivals of a different sort." Yami explained. The Kaiba stumbled over to Deborah.

"We were cousins." Kaiba stated bluntly. Yami lifted his puzzle.

"I am going to free your heart of your evil ways." The puzzle glowed and Deborah screamed.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

The group was standing on the peir watching as the police took Deborah and Ritchie away. Amber smiled for the first time in days as the man she was once imprisoned by was going to be imprisoned himself. She felt the tears fall for the first time in ages, as she wept happily that her nightmares were over.

On the other side of the peir Kaiba was sitting looking out over the water. Until a small spiky haired duelist walked over and sat next to him.

"Kaiba..." Yugi started.

"No Yugi, don't even think about thanking me."

"No it's not that, but, I've been wondering. I've never got a key from you. So how am I the guardian of Kaiba corp?" He asked.

"Open the thing that you keep the gods in." Kaiba said. Yugi took the box off his belt and opened it. Kaiba pulled out a card that showed a picture of a gold key in front of a large cave with the faint glow of a blue-eyes in it. The card was written in Egyptian, like the Winged Dragon of Ra and said on the top, "The Key to the Dragon's Den." Kaiba held the card in Yugi's face.

"Do you know why this particular card says this? I made it that way. The dragons den is my corperation and you hold the key to it's secrets. Keep it safe Yugi," Kaiba said getting up and walking toward Amber and Mokuba.

"Of course Kaiba, after all we do share a bond, don't we?" Yugi asked. Kaiba turned around and smiled at Yugi.

"We're practically cousins Yugi." Kaiba said still smiling. Yugi smiled back, finally knowing that Seto Kaiba, 17 year old CEO of the Kaiba Corperation, considered Yugi his friend. And to Yugi there was no better thing in the world.

Kaiba continued his walk to Mokuba and Amber. Mokuba gave his brother a small smile as he came to a stop in front of them.

"It's ova." Amber said smiling. Kaiba smiled back.

"Yeah, it is." Kaiba said. Mokuba pulled on his sleeve. Kaiba looked down at his angelic little brothers face. "Yeah, Mokie?"

Mokuba's face lit up after hearing his nickname escaping his brothers lips after so long. "Can we go home?" Mokuba said, grabbing Kaiba's hand and then Amber's, "All of us?"

Kaiba looked at Amber and smiled again. "Yes. We can _all_ go home." Amber smiled and the three walked to the limo waiting to take them to their home.

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

Next up the epilogue and then we're done! I can't wait.

KatrinaKaiba


	23. THE END!

1Ch 23: Epilogue:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

This is it. The final chapter. I have to say, I enjoyed writing this story and will sorely miss it when I'm done. I loved this the most because this was my way to venture out into unknown waters. Meaning it was my first story. I am proud to present to you, on my 15th birthday, the _piece de resistance_ the end of the story, "Opposites Attract."

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIO

An excerpt from Mokuba Kaiba's journal:

_10/25/05_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is Seto's 18th birthday. He's extremely happy. So is Amber. So am I. Wanna know why? Seto proposed to Amber! They're getting married in the spring. I'm Seto's best man. Well, duh of course I am, I am the best! Ha ha ha! Just Kidding!_

_I've been thinking about this past year and I wonder...was this all a coincidence? My brother says it is but Yami said once that everything happens for a reason. Was my brother and Amber's meeting, him finding out about her abuse, the two getting kidnaped, and now them getting married, was it all set-up. Sometimes I think that life is mapped out somehow, or just ours, meaning mine and Seto's. I think that there's a force out there messing up with my life, but not God, but like, my parents. How else do you explain our whole life story? Even if I don't know all that, I do know that Seto and I will be happy, just like we were in the orphanage, and we now have a new edition to our happiness, Amber._

_I guess it's true what they say...opposites really do attract!_

Mokuba Kaiba

This is the end of that story.


End file.
